tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Frederic Drima
Count Frederic Drima was a Remonian nobleman from the House of Drima and a loyal supporter of the Clergy of Mardük. He worked closely with Jonathan Ferron and Zarnagon and helped the Clergy of Mardük obtain the Dragon Diamond and kidnap Izael Korath. He fell under the influence of Zarnagon and eventually betrayed Ferron who was opposing the plan of letting Yamatians invade Remon. Frederic was killed by Ferron during the Battle of Drithenspire in 1003 AE. Biography Early Years Born to the wealthy House of Drima, Frederic became one of the most influential nobles in Remon. He learned scheming from his mother, Isabelle Drima, and grew up to be a truly manipulative noble and a member of the Clergy of Mardük. Darkness Within Frederic briefly met a group led by Omaroch d'Zarnagon in Remonton but hardly spoke with them. Once news of Omaroch's escape and Virgil Albrigant's death spread, Frederic met with Virgil's son Dante who convinced him to murder Isabelle to gain her power. Once the deed was done, Frederic and Dante began working together to secure their power base within the clergy in Remon. Distreyd Era Hunt for the Dragon Diamond Dante eventually grew more and more powerful and didn't spend as much time with Drima anymore. Embittered and jealous of his comrade's success, Frederic met two clerics, Jonathan Ferron and Zarnagon, who convinced him to join them in their quest for the Dragon Diamond. Frederic quickly became the leader of this group thanks to his influence and wealth. Ferron stayed in Remonton to organize the clergy's activities as well as gather intel while Zarnagon and Frederic travelled around Remon to find clues about the diamond. Thanks to Frederic's connections, the trio soon found the diamond but couldn't access its powers. It didn't take long for Frederic and Zarnagon to figure out that only a descendant of the powerful sages could awaken the diamond's true potential. They eventually located the descendant who turned out to be a thief named Izael Korath. They set up a trap in Ravensworth in 1000 AE to lure Izael to the diamond, and it was a success. Izael was captured and Frederic gloated to the defeated thieves about his plans to unleash the dark dragon with Izael's help. However, Frederic didn't anticipate that one of the thieves, Refan, would escape but it didn't change his plans whatsoever. He reasoned that a single thief could do nothing to stop his master plan. Frederic and Zarnagon sailed to Remonton and then continued the journey to Fragnar where Zarnagon brainwashed Izael to become their puppet. During this time Frederic found out that Zarnagon had been scheming behind his back and forced him to step down. Zarnagon thus became the new leader, and Frederic could do nothing but play along. The brainwashed Izael led them to the Ruined Kingdom where they found the dormant body of the dark dragon Frazzn'korth. However, it turned out that they would need more artifacts than the Dragon Diamond to revive the dragon, and one of those artifacts happened to be Refan's sword Smaragdos. Yamatian Invasion Their hunt for the artifacts came to an abrupt end when they were summoned to Fragnar by Dante who had news for them. It turned out that Distreyd Thanadar XII, the high cleric of the Clergy of Mardük, was planning to invade Remon with his new Yamatian allies. Frederic and Zarnagon ended up agreeing with Dante to help Distreyd accomplish this goal, because it served their overall goals, but surprisingly Ferron disagreed. Realizing that Ferron's stubbornness might ruin their plans, Zarnagon saw it fit to get rid of him before he would defect to Dante's side. Frederic quickly realized that Dante and Zarnagon had slowly grown into adversaries because both had risen through the ranks of the clergy and desired a position as Distreyd's closest minion and Dante would gain a powerful ally from Ferron if Ferron decided to desert Zarnagon and Frederic. The two men let Ferron believe that everything was going as before but they were secretly planning to destroy his base and his followers. When the Yamatians invaded Remon and sacked Remonton, Zarnagon and Frederic ordered them to also sack Ferron's palace and kill him and his servants. This plan worked for the most part and the Yamatians confiscated Ferron's treasures, but Ferron's body was never found among the burning ruins. Zarnagon had more to think about than Ferron when Distreyd himself ordered him to travel to Yamato. Frederic soon found out that Distreyd had promoted Zarnagon to his right-hand man and appointed Zarnagon to lead the Yamatian army to invade Aison. While Zarnagon was abroad doing Distreyd's bidding, Frederic and Izael continued the hunt for the needed artifacts, and Dante began consolidating his power in Remon in hopes of overthrowing Zarnagon at some point. Battle of Drithenspire Frederic and Izael were called to Ravensworth in 1003 AE to welcome Admiral Yousei Kaizoku of the Yamatian navy. They were also joined by various dark clerics such as Egendaul Korath, the Shadow and Tanya. They received a magical vision of Marcus Sarillius and the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria receiving the ancient crown of the long-dead king of Remon, and they realized that as long as Marcus's posse was around, they might stir the people of Remon against the Yamatians. Kaizoku's army marched to Drithenspire in order to crush the budding rebellion before it could even begin. Thanks to actions from Kaizoku's companion Seishuu Kazejin, they almost succeeded to frame and discredit the fellowship in the eyes of the dwarves. As the Battle of Drithenspire began, the dwarves and Kaizoku's forces overwhelmed Marcus's fellowship and were about to crush them when the fellowship somehow managed to prove its innocence to the dwarves who turned against the Yamatians. Death As the Battle of Drithenspire became more fierce, Frederic came face to face with Ferron whom he had betrayed. He could hardly believe that Ferron was still alive and allied with the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria, and Ferron openly accused him of betraying him. The two men squared off and had a fierce duel during which Ferron explained his reasons for joining forces with the fellowship. In the end Ferron was victorious and slew Frederic on the spot, finally getting his revenge. Frederic Drima's schemes had finally come to an end. Legacy Although Frederic was gone, his work to locate the magical artifacts hadn't been in vain. His minions delivered the artifacts, save Refan's Smaragdos, to Zarnagon who put them to good use. Once Zarnagon managed to charge his sword Inferno with the power of Refan's sword, he entered the Ruined Kingdom and released the dark dragon just as he and Frederic had planned. Frederic Drima was thus partially responsible for the birth of the Godslayer and the Cataclysm. Aliases and Nicknames ; Count Drima : What many called him. Appearance A sniveling man with a somewhat rat-like face. Wore expensive robes. Personality and Traits A calculating, backstabbing noble. He was quite cowardly when he was cornered, though. Powers and Abilities An average mix of a mage and warrior. He was better at scheming than actually fighting. Relationships Dante Albrigant Dante and Drima worked together at first when both were vulnerable. However, when Dante quickly rose in the clergy's hierarchy and began ignoring Drima as a result, Drima left him and joined forces with Ferron and Zarnagon to spite him. Dante couldn't care less when Drima died, and Drima himself never managed to witness Dante's eventual death. Egendaul Korath Drima was somewhat of a racist and was not happy working with an elf like Egendaul. The two clerics despised each other but managed to work together because both of them respected Zarnagon and knew he would not tolerate any betrayals. Isabelle Drima Drima worked under his mother Isabelle until Dante managed to convince him to betray and kill her. He inherited her wealth and used her connections to become one of the most influential supporters and members of the Clergy of Mardük. Izael Korath Drima and Zarnagon caught Izael and brainwashed him to work for them. When Zarnagon travelled abroad to participate in the invasion of Aison, Drima became Izael's caretaker. Izael and Drima never got close but worked for the same goal: the revival of the dark dragon. When Drima died, Izael didn't feel anything and simply continued his work as usual. Jonathan Ferron Although Drima and Ferron were comrades in the clergy and worked for the goal of obtaining the Dragon Diamond, they were never too friendly to one another. When Zarnagon decided to get rid of Ferron who he saw as a dangerous rival, he used Drima's resources and connections to take care of Ferron who barely escaped with his life. Ferron swore to make the two men pay for their betrayal and eventually hunted Drima down with the help of the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and slew him in a fierce duel. Kareth d'Zarnagon At first Drima was the higher-ranked cleric among the group but soon Zarnagon managed to wrestle control of the group from him and turned him into his servant. Drima was too weak-minded to resist Zarnagon and served as his pawn from that day onward. See also *Dante Albrigant *Dragon Diamond *Egendaul Korath *House of Drima *Izael Korath *Jonathan Ferron *Kareth d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:House of Drima Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age